


Squiggy in Love

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Squiggy fawning all over Vivian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: What would have happened to Squiggy & Vivian had he actually purchased the fridge?
Relationships: Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Squiggy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any spelling errors as I'm typing this from my phone as I'm at work on my lunch break. (Lol)  
> Any errors I'll fix when I have the chance. 😊

Squiggy had the money in hand for Vivian's fridge. They were meeting outside work so he could take her.

"Andy honey can I have the money?". She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I'm gonna take you to the store". He said with unusual shyness.

Vivian groaned inwardly but put on a happy face regardless.

"Not necessary Andy. I know what I want so you don't have to come."

"But I want to. I want to look at Frigidaires for me and Lenny."

Vivian made another face but climbed into the truck. 

_____________

"I can't believe he's gonna do it! He's gonna buy that fridge for her!". Lenny exclaimed.

"We gotta stop him! She's gonna dump him as soon as he pays for it and break his heart!". Laverne said.

"I guess I didn't get through to him at all last night. We were progressing so well!". Shirley said

"Len, do you know what store they're going to?

"Yea the fridge shop on Phister st. " He replied.

"Let's get over there now!". Shirley said and the 3 of them jumped into the girls' car 

"I hope we're not too late! ". Lenny said as they arrived.

As they entered the store they saw Squiggy and Vivian in a heated argument.

"But Andy it's only another 100 for that please!" 

"Vivian I told you I don't have the extra for that option. I need my money for rent!". He told her.

"Pfft get Lenny to cover the rent I want this.". She said getting louder.

"Uh oh..." Whispered Laverne. 

Squiggy looked to the door when he heard the chimes.

"Oh great those interfering _friends_ of yours are here." She said. "Why don't you just stop bothering us! Andy is a grown man who doesn't need his friends trying to ruin his happiness" 

Squiggy looked from Vivian to his friends. Suddenly something hit home with him. He turned turned to her. "You used me! You used me to paint your bedroom, move your furniture and much more. You seem to cringe whenever I get near enough to try to kiss you!"

She shrugged. "You're the only twerp who'd actually do what I asked. Only one. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you'd be so lost in my beauty you'd melt and do my bidding"

Squiggy looked directly at Shirley. "You were right Shirl, I am humiliating myself for someone who is treating me like a sucker. You're right. Everyone including Lenny saw it and I was too dumb to realize.". He said.

Vivian threw her head back and laughed rudely. "Once a twerp always a twerp"

Squiggy, who had almost paid for the fridge grabbed the money off the counter and put it back in his pocket. He turned to Vivian, his brown eyes flashing "You ain't good enough for Andrew Squiggman so why don't you take your demands and get lost! You're not getting your Frigidaire either!"

He turned on his heels and left her standing there open mouthed.

"You'll be sorry" Vivian told him  
Squiggy shrugged. "What do I care what you think my real friends are these guys they looked out for me when I was being stupid. They saw you're nothing but a viper who uses people'" Squiggy told her 

"You owe me a fridge! You promised!'. She whined

"Ask one of your other boy toys". Lenny said.

Vivian paled 

Squiggy looked at her. "There was others while you were with me?"

Vivian laughed. "You were never WITH me. We weren't going together. You were my little helper.". She said.

"No wonder you were so tired all the time and never wanted to touch me" he said. 

"You are unbelievable". Shirley said to her. "You hurt one of the sweetest guys I know. He maybe rough around the edges but deep down he's got a good heart. You have hurt him so like he said before just get outta here."

Lenny drove the truck as it was obvious Squiggy was too hurt and heartbroken to drive. 

Shirley put her arm around him and guided him to the car. It took a lot of strength for Laverne not to punch her.

Vivian shook her head and suddenly realized she had no ride back to the brewery where her car was. She ended up taking a bus.

Vivian learned a lesson that day because word spread about what she did to Squiggy and since then 99% of Shotz employees avoided her. She lost all her friends and her co-workers up in Yeast blackballed her from any event. 

Squiggy, meanwhile got sympathy and a lot of attention which he was happy about. He became a little smarter and realized he had been suckered so going forward he knew to watch for that kind of behavior.

Squiggy still went to Shirley for advice and was grateful for it even when it seemed harsh.


End file.
